Confessions
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: Naruto finds Hinata crying and ask what's wrong. better than what it sounds. oneshot songfic


Hi I decided too write a one shoot cause I've been thinking about it for awhile now. I also want to

say sorry that I haven't updated Life is ruff especially for a ninja it's because someone was mad and deleted the second chapter...and sadly I lost the ruff draft of it...

Anyway I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Nor do I own the song confessions.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older  
**

Hinata sat by the side of the lake crying why wasn't she able to be good enough for her father? She always asked that question to herself. And her answer for it was because she was a pathetic weakling a disgrace to the Hyuga name , and sadly she always agreed with that answer.

**Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go**

A figure who had been watching Hinata for awhile finally came out of hiding and quietly sat down by her.

"Hinata ...what's wrong Why are you crying?" Naruto asked concerned about the girl he secretly loved.

"N..Nothing I..is w..wrong N...Naruto- Kun I'm f..fine..." Hinata said between sobs.

**  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart**

"Hinata I know you I can tell that you're lying, please tell me what's wrong." Naruto disparately wanted to know what was wrong with Hinata so he could help her with what ever it was she was having a problem with. And hopefully if she felt confident enough after that she would tell him that she loved him. See Naruto knew for awhile now that she loved him but he wanted her to say it.

"I..it's m.my f.father" Hinata stumbled over the words while trying to calm herself down.

What did that Teme say to her now?! Naruto yelled angerly in his mind he hated how Hiashi treated Hinata.

"What did he do Hinata?" Naruto asked Quietly

"He told me not to step foot into the Hyuga compound until I became useful." Hinata looked like she'd cry again.

**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed  
**

"He knows I'll never be useful." hinata said quietly to herself but Naruto heard her.

"Hinata don't ever say that again!" Naruto yelled at her while grabing her shoulders and making her look at him.

"I'm sorry naruto-kun...you know he used to love me I think.."

**So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!**

"before my mother died he used to care I remember that he'd always walk in the gardens with me and tell me stories about a pretty Princess with indigo hair and violet eyes."Hinata smiled bitterly at the thought.

"So what happened?" Naruto looked at her with curiosity

"After Hinabi was born he started to yell at me when ever I did things wrong and I guess he saw that Hinabi was a stronger and better person than me." a tear fell down her cheek at the memories of being pushed to the side like garbage while everybody praised her sister.

**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart**

" I always tried to get stronger for him I pushed myself to the limits to please him but I guess I couldn't..."

"Hinata... you don't have to impress him you don't need to prove yourself to anybody you're you and that's why I love"

"W..what?!" hinata stared at Naruto in shock.

"Yes Hinata I wanted to wait till you could tell me that you loved me but I couldn't help it...Hinata you can stay with me and I can become your family...and hopefully in the future we can start our own family if you want too."

"N...naruto yes I'd love to stay with you."

**I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!**

With that Naruto got up to leave turning to hinata to help her up she told Naruto to go and that she'd catch up later after a few miniutes Naruto hesitly left. Hinata look at the water again and then to the direction of the Hyuga Compound

**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart**

**"Good bye Father" Hinata whispered to the wind and then ran in the direction where Naruto had gone...**

**Ohhh...yeah**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..**

well that's it!!! please tell me what you thought!!! I do except flames because the just tell me what I have to work on.

(Oh and just so you know I don't like Lindsay Lohan but this song is really good)


End file.
